From a well construction point of view, the production of oil encounters increased challenges due to formation pressure depletion. Small reservoir pockets may require complex well trajectories with concomitant challenges. Events such as hole instability, loss circulation zones, salt creeping, stuck pipe, etc. may create nonproductive time in the drilling process, and worse, may possibly deny access to intended hydrocarbon reserves entirely. In addition, field development plans may involve more complex well trajectories with narrow mud windows in unstable formations, which may benefit from a different drilling approach to reduce unscheduled events.